The Wand Chooses The Ninja
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. After the fight with Inari, Naruto needed to blow some steam, what he doesn't know is he ends up finding something that will change is life and that of those around him, but what no-one knows is a certain snake is the descendent of Dumbledore's old nemesis, how will Naruto survive and protect those that are precious to him, only his blood will know. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Not sure if anyone thought of this idea yet, but if someone has please inform me so I can remove this challenge.**

 **After thinking things through, I realised that Harry was the wielder of the Elder Wand, but it was Hermione who broke it and threw it away, in the movie anyway.**

 **But what if because Hermione was the one who broke the wand instead of Harry, the 2 pieces in the forest slowly moved towards each other, so slowly that time passed without anyone disturbing the wand.**

While time passes, life moved forward, turning from magic, wizards and muggles, to great change, the world turning into the Elemental Nations, and the forest where the Elder Wand pieces slowly draw together became the Wave Village.

Where an upset Naruto stormed out of Tazuna's place to cool off from having an argument with Inari, after cooling off and resting under a tree, Naruto keeps hearing a sound, like when 2 wires start touching each other making a buzzing or fizzing type of sound.

After a while, the sound annoys him, so Naruto gets up to find the sound, seeing the sound coming from 2 broken pieces of wood, Naruto picks them up and see's that the 2 use to fit together, being the curious type, Naruto fits them to one another, causing him to black-out, where he finds himself in front of a certain old man with a long grey beard, giving Naruto the feel of his Hokage Ji-ji, with a little bit of mischief in his blue eyes, that somehow seem the same as his own.

After talking and introductions, it turns out Naruto is a descendent of Dumbledore or a distant relative, after a while just talking, with Naruto telling his 'Grandpa' about his pranks, causing the old wizard to chuckle since he was a bit of a trickster in his youth as well.(Not sure if he was.)

Though unfortunately it was time for the 2 to part, though before the 2 part Death, now known as the Shinigami appeared, saying how he'll remove the curse on whoever wields the wand, and allows Naruto to be the only person to own it, since he can see Naruto being a true wielder and not let the power go to his head and if anyone tries to steal it from him, all he has to do is hold his hand out and call out to the Elder Wand.

Of course before Death departs, Dumbledore asks the god to give Naruto his knowledge on magic, that way all he has to do is learn the spells and how to control them, just as the 2 leave, Dumbledore gives one more riddle, "If only there was a way to make more of you to help you in your magic control, but what do I know, I was just a headmaster of a wizards school." Along with that certain twinkle in the old mans eye and knowing smile.

Taking that hint with him, Naruto ends up meeting Haku with a headache from the knowledge he was given.

After helping Haku, with the person leaving, Naruto decided to train his new found magic and wand, after thinking things through Naruto realises the sneaky old mans riddle, and uses shadow clone-jutsu, not just for his magic training, but his ninja training as well.

After realising he needs a wardrobe change Naruto uses his wand to magically transfigure his clothes into something more a mix of a ninja/wizard-esque style. (I'll leave the clothing style to whoever adopts this challenge.)

Then using the wand, Naruto summons all the things belonging to Dumbledore, even a certain Phoenix named Faux that recognised the same magical presence that his old friend once had before his murder.

So, with the sword of Gryffindor on his side, in a sheath that he transfigured some wood into, and Faux resting on his shoulder, Naruto faces the ninja world with powerful spells being amplified by the Elder Wand, how will the ninja world change for Naruto, granted he'll use a few memory-erasing spells along the way to help him out.

Of course with a certain snake named Orochimaru who turns out to be a descendent of Voldemort, no-one knows how these things play out.

* * *

 **As for the pairing(s) I'll leave the choice** **(s)** **up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Though if this idea is already written, since there are loads of Naruto/Harry Potter Crossovers, please inform me and accept my apology for copying.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Harry Potter.**


End file.
